Dismemberment
Dismemberment is a way to dispose of NPCs in ''Yandere Simulator.'' August 1st, 2014 Dismemberment .]] This mechanic allowed Ayano to carry corpses around school grounds without the risk of being discovered by other students or teachers. After killing a student with a sharp weapon, there was an option that would allow Ayano to cut her victim's body into pieces with the circular saw and carry them individually. Once the dismemberment option was selected, the game would fade to black before reloading again. Dismembering lowered Ayano's sanity. After dismembering the victim, she had to use a guitar case to hide the body parts, and later throw them into the incinerator. Afterward, she needed to change into a clean uniform in order for students to not see her covered in blood. Dismemberment was the second way to dispose of a rival that was programmed into the game. However, YandereDev removed it because it caused glitches and required revision before it was reimplemented almost two years later. February 15th, 2016 Dismemberment After a student is killed through whatever means, Ayano has the option to dismember a corpse with the circular saw. Ayano, being seen in 3rd person view, will slice the corpse into 6 sections: head, torso, left leg, right leg, left arm, and right arm. Her sanity will decrease by 33% while doing so. Afterward, Ayano will be covered in blood, so she must clean up as to not be caught. She must carry all the limbs to the incinerator to dispose of them. StartSaw.jpeg|Starting dismemberment. Dismemberment1.png|In the middle of dismemberment. FinishUsingSaw.jpeg|Finishing with the saw. 2-15-16DismemberedBody.png|A dismembered Kokona Haruka. Male_Dismemberment.png|A dismembered Shin Higaku. 2-15-16HoldingHead.png|Carrying Kokona's head. 2-15-16HoldingTorso.png|Carrying a dismembered torso. If Ayano joins the Light Music Club, she will be able to place the body parts into a cello case so she can transport more than one part at once. She can also use the trash can to dispose of body parts, one part at a time. If Ayano wields an Energy Sword, she can instantly dismember students with the weapon. The player can dismember students by pressing Left Control in Blade Hair Mode. ArmTrashCan.png|An arm inside the trash can. March 2nd, 2016. LegTrashCan.png|A leg inside the trash can. March 2nd, 2016. TorsoTrashCan.png|A torso inside the trash can. March 2nd, 2016. HeadTrashCan.png|Sakyu Basu's head inside the trash can. March 2nd, 2016. Students that witness a dismembered limb will walk towards it, and promptly run to a teacher. The teacher will call the police upon finding the limb. Any students that discover the limb while a teacher is guarding it will run to their classroom. Demonic Ritual 2-21-16Tickle.png|February 17th, 2016. :Main Article: Demonic Ritual After Ayano has completed the ritual, any NPCs other than Senpai and those without AI that come into contact with the hands will be immediately dismembered. Bugs *The body parts that appear after dismembering an NPC will always be clad in the default uniform. *Dismembered male students' eyes will be red. *Midori Gurin will have black eyes if dismembered. *The bust size of a female torso will revert to the default, no matter the size of the breasts before. *When a Titan is dismembered, their body parts will turn to the normal size, but their hair will remain large. *Some male students' hair will vanish or clip through their heads after they are dismembered. *Dismembering a delinquent will automatically close their jacket. *Dismembered female torsos do not have visible panties. *Dismembering a teacher will always show a default school uniform and the teacher will also become bald. Trivia *Dismemberment was showcased on August 1st, 2014. It was re-implemented in the February 15th, 2016 Build. The ability to dismember males was implemented in the February 21st, 2016 Build. *A teacher or heroic student can apprehend Ayano while she is dismembering a body. *Because Senpai has a pink aura surrounding him, it is not possible to dismember him normally. If the player uses Easter Eggs to move him from his aura, he can be dismembered. If Senpai is customized to be default, he will always have red eyes instead of the usual dark grey. If the player does this,Ayano will be unable to run afterwards. *In the February 15th, 2016 Build, there was a bug where the player could tranquilize a student and then dismember them, but the game would spawn an infinite number of heads. As of the February 17th, 2016 Build, the player can no longer dismember a sleeping student. *Speeding up time during the dismemberment animation will make the circular saw continue to spin and spill blood after the animation has ended. *If the player kills a teacher, and then dismembers her, she will have the default school uniform instead of her original outfit. *Ayano will not be able to hide dismembered limbs in lockers.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-5gUACvA2-B1lNhurwy2ANMXiku_Vnmk71Vo2OMWYt8/preview Gallery January3rd2016DismembermentCase.png|January 3rd, 2016. RivalchanDismembermentArt.png|A promotional image of dismemberment made by SRealms, shown on YandereDev's blog. WIPDismemberment.png|A sneak peek of dismemberment that was shown on YandereDev's Twitter. DismebermentSpriteArt.jpg|Sprite art for an unknown challenge, presumably dismemberment. Seen in the blog post May Preview #11. Category:Decreasing Sanity Category:Disposal Category:Game Mechanics